


What It Takes

by fluorescentmythicalbeastie



Series: Fantastic Beasts Fanfiction [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EVERYTHING IS AMAZING, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Romance, Tina goldstein is amazing, newt scamander is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentmythicalbeastie/pseuds/fluorescentmythicalbeastie
Summary: The stages of Newt and Tina's lives together.





	1. What it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first type of fic that I've done like this (a step-by-step sort of thing), so please feel free to leave comments (especially if I make a typo or mess up a quote, as I tend to do). If there's a lot of interest, I'll going to add "Marriage" and "Parenthood". Might even do it if there's no interest! Enjoy.

Learning about Each Other

In the first leg of Newt and Tina’s journey together, their knowledge of each other began to grow—as well as their interest. During their three-day December adventure, Tina learned a lot about the magizoologist; namely, his obsession and passion for creatures. She could also infer that, despite however awkward and somewhat emotionless he might first appear to be, Newt can have relationships (Jacob Kowalski, for example) Newt, on the other hand, learned that Tina is a very career driven woman who underwent some of the worst trials that life can put before you (loss of her parents, loss of a job you love… etc…), but he also learned that she is a devoted sister and a humorous girl. The learning didn't stop there.   
______  
Newt sat at his writing desk, lazily tracing his pencil across the yellowed paper in hopes that it will magically transform into the Hippogriff sketch he’s attempting to create. It doesn’t help that, when he closes his eyes, it’s not the silvery wings and prideful strut of Hippogriff that he sees, but the soft smile of Porpentina Goldstein. Her letter lays to the corner of his desk, laying in such a way that it looks as if he carelessly tossed it there, like the words meant nothing to him. It took him nearly twenty minutes to get it to that position. Now that it was there, he couldn’t stop replaying the words in his brain. The hardest part was devising a reply. Newt’s letters were once full of the bare necessities to keep a person interested. The more Tina replied, the more confidence he gained to continue adding information—even daring to ask her questions about herself! His confidence hit a brick wall when he found himself scrawling words that… well, he wasn’t sure she wanted to hear.

Similarly, across the calm Atlantic Sea, Tina sits up in bed. Delicate snowflakes drift from the sky, carried by a frigid wind, but Tina’s brain refuses to let her exhausted body rest. After all, it had been a hard day at work. That, too, was a problem. An entire day at work—three days since her last letter, in fact—and not a single reply. Several times, the rattling of a lone automobile would cause her to jerk her head, expecting to see an owl perched on the windowsill. The entire process was extremely nerve-wracking, as she had just sent a very chunky letter in which she asked Newt several questions about himself. Queenie snored in the bed across the room and Tina sank further under the covers, sighing softly.   
As you might imagine, Newt did reply. The next day, in fact. Running on no sleep, he threw his hands into the air and told himself, “Enough is enough!” His return letter was two pages long (a record, he believed). It was an enlightening letter that Tina read many times over, savoring each scrawled letter. While neither had yet admitted any feelings towards each other, they learned more and more with each postal owl sent. Newt couldn’t help but wonder how he had the good fortune to meet Tina, what with her humor and lovely personality. Tina couldn’t help but gawk at Mr. Scamander’s extraordinary writing capabilities, as well as his oddly soothing personality and quirks. It was stubborn love. 

Courting

Courting—dating—someone who lives across the sea is extremely difficult. After Newt returned and, as promised, gave Tina her very own copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, a few things happened.   
_____  
Newt could remember it all too well. He sat in the quiet Goldstein living room, hugging one corner of the sofa while Tina clung to the other. It was hard talking when they had grown so used to lettering, but the later it got, the easier their conversation became. Despite the early morning hour, Newt was far from sleeping. His mind was racing as he watched Tina flip through the first pages of her brand new copy of his book. A smile erupted on her lips, causing Newt to tingle all over. He was closer now, leaning forward slightly. When Tina looked up, her expression went through the shades of surprise and delight at his close proximity. 

“Tina?” Newt’s words escaped his chapped lips in a whisper. Tina visibly swallowed. Her brows came closer together, giving her the concerned, sensitive look that Newt secretly adored.   
“Can I kiss you?” Newt asked, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. He burned with embarrassment, but also with passion. Tina didn’t reply. Instead, her eyes slid shut and she leaned closer to him. There was an audible shriek of delight from Queenie’s room. 

Their courtship was anything but easy. Newt made many return trips, but it never felt like long enough. Their letters became, if at all possible, even beefier, often with a love sentence written in small print in the corner. Courting Newt Scamander meant letters from exotic locations; kissing chapped lips; tracing your fingers across freckles while staring into the brightest pair of green eyes that you will ever lay your eyes on. It also meant helping him through his emotional lows in which his insecurities took over. Some letters were more depressed than others. Tina would imagine Newt sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, tears licking at his cheeks. An overwhelming rush of love would prompt a long reply letter. When Newt received these love letters, he’d blush in the privacy of his own home and feel infinitely better. 

Courting Porpentina Scamander meant tight I’m-never-letting-you-go-again hugs; cups of teas that were poor in taste but strong in passion; late talks that ended with wonderful kisses and a cuddle or two on the couch. Tina had her own bouts with insecurities. Although it was very low-key, Newt could sense that she believed herself to be plain and unattractive. Newt, whenever he felt he could muster up the courage to tell her, repeatedly told her how beautiful she was. He had seen her in dresses and in pajamas, with bedhead and with freshly done brown curls—she was gorgeous in every state. They began to view each other as partners, rather than as strangers.

 


	2. Engagement and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A step-by-step of Newt and Tina's life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this whole thing is all speculation, so it'll probably be rendered useless by 2018. Until that great year, however, enjoy!

Engagement

The concept of marriage was admittedly new to both Newt and Tina. It was a subject, however, that had to be traversed during the late parts of their courtship. Newt grew up in Hogwarts, steeling himself against the future that his kids warned him would come: he’d live a life as a bachelor. That all changed when Newt first braced the subject of marriage with Tina. Well, in reality, they both kind of stumbled upon it.   
Newt, Tina and Queenie had just returned to the Goldstein apartment, laughing jovially with each other. Queenie and Jacob’s engagement dinner had been quite fun, although stifling awkward for Newt. Tina’s presence, however, made everything better. Her hand rested on his, squeezing whenever one of Jacob’s relatives spoke to him (always lightly making fun of his British accent). It was very reassuring. 

It’s safe to say the three were slightly inebriated. Queenie departed into the bedroom, humming a tune quietly before shutting the door behind her. Newt sat on the couch before Tina flopped down, her head resting on his lead. His fingers stroked her hair. She smiled up at him, eyes gleaming. 

“Queenie’s scared, you know.” she whispered, turning onto her side to face the fireplace. Flames immediately soared to life, bringing cozy warmth into the room. 

“Scared of what?” asked Newt. 

“Marriage.” Tina whispered. Thus ensued a long conversation, one of the deepest they had ever shared, detailing the truth behind Queenie’s fear of marrying. Newt knew she loved Jacob deeply and was, at first, confused. Tina, however, had the answer. “Our parents aren’t here to help.” she murmured over a lump in her throat. Newt’s gentle stroking of her cheek ceased. Even Pickett could sense the waves of buried sadness flowing freely from Tina.   
Exactly two months from the night of that conversation, Newt was on one knee, visiting New York for the last time before their wedding. Their letters on marriage had been extensive, but neither gave a substantial answer. It was a leap Newt _had_ to take. Thankfully, Tina didn’t hesitate before saying that perfectly amazing word, “Yes.” 

Thus began a tedious engagement in which Tina and Newt realized they were desperately hopeless planning a wedding. “ _Thank Merlin for Queenie! I don’t know if you knew, but she sent me a list of things I need to do within the next month to be prepared for saying our vows. You know how terrible I am at lists._ ” Tina read those specific words as soon as they arrived, very late at night. In near darkness, she laid against her bed with the letter pressed against her chest. His name lingered on her lips. 

Also included in their engagement woes were several get-togethers that Newt absolutely despised, as well as numerous “Newt, you said we’d wait!” exclamations. Tina found these instances comical, for Newt would groan in frustration and lean against her with his forehead pressed into her shoulder. Sometimes he was a full grown man, other times he was still silly Newt. 

Marriage

Marriage was, as expected, very eventful. It started out with a nice two week holiday in which Newt and Tina explored some of the prettiest sights in the world and, true to Newt’s character, searched for illusive creatures. For the first few days, Tina’s ring felt heavy against her finger, causing it to itch and twitch. However, after Tina and Newt settled into a comfortable routine with each other, the ring became part of her. Of course, the honeymoon never lasts long. The Great Depression was taking the world by storm and times were tough, even for the wizarding community. Tina worked as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic while Newt found other ways to occupy his time and earn money. Don’t be alarmed into thinking that the lovebirds fell out of love—no, they were most certainly infatuated with each other. 

Each morning, Newt would roll over and suppress an ear-splitting grin at the sight of his wife. Tina would similarly reach for him, sometimes running her fingers across his rough, ginger stubble. They were early to wake and early to eat, thankful for the quiet parts of the morning in which they simply enjoyed each other’s company. Over the years, it was like clockwork. 

Newt almost always stayed up to an ungodly hour in his briefcase, rolling into bed as quietly as possible. Tina always woke up enough to snuggle closer. In the morning, Tina would be the first to roll out. When Newt showed in the kitchen, always wearing his favorite pair of blue slippers, a steaming cup of tea would be waiting for him. Tina would sit down with a mug of her favorite brew, coffee, and pick up the newspaper. Newt, still looking slightly hazy from his sleep, would attempt to kiss her cheek. Sometimes he aimed correctly, other times it was a neck kiss, or perhaps a shoulder nudge. Either way, Tina would swivel her head to plop a smooch on that messy hair of his. The pair ate breakfast, their hands finding each other on the table, each reading their favorite type of material. 

Despite the habitualness described here, it should be known that Newt and Tina Scamander were known for sporadic changes. They might take the day off and get a portkey to some island where Newt is absolutely positive there’s a new beast to discover, or actually attend one of the many M.O.M banquets that they were invited to. Throughout their marriage, Newt and Tina experienced their fair share of hardships. Neither of them were perfect. Newt was sometimes distant and Tina could only stand so many shoulder kisses. She, herself, had the tendency to get frustrated with Auror work and vent at home. Despite their differences, the two always found their fingers entwined and their bodies close. After all, the qualities they fell in love with were still there. Age may grizzle the body and addle the mind, but a piece of who you truly are still stays with you. There were times when Newt could only see a very red-faced Tina and she could only see an inconsiderate magizoologist. Neither were known for giving up, but it only took a matter of seconds (minutes, if it was an especially rough day) to see Newt as his same old awkward and passionate self, while seeing Tina for her genuine, composed (and secretly very affectionate) personality.

Parenthood

Tina and Newt didn’t like to cry. It was one of their similarities. They might get choked up, but free flow sobbing was something that they despised. Of course, there were times during their marriage when a cry session or two had to happen. The crying that filled the Scamander bedroom one night, however, was not the weeping of saddened persons, but the crying of joy. Tina had just returned from St. Mungo’s, shakily clutching a small envelope. Newt was in the bedroom, searching for a pair of socks known to hide, when she arrived home. She stood in the doorway shakily, missing Newt’s greeting. She was staring deeply into his green eyes, wondering if her son or daughter would have such eyes. But of course, she hadn’t told Newt that part yet. 

When she finally announced it, Newt’s face went pale. His freckles practically jumped out of his skin as his grasp on Tina’s hand tightened beyond measure. The regular “I’m going to be a father?” ensued, to which Tina nodded. The waterworks began. Collapsing into each other, the couple wept in happiness. The rest of their life was already flashing before their eyes—diapers, pullups, prom tuxedos… Everything was as it should be. After gaining his composure, Newt ran his calloused hand over Tina’s stomach, still openly crying. 

“Hi there!” he croaked. It was the first time he spoke directly to his unborn child.   
Believe it or not, the Scamander’s were actually excellently suited for parenthood. It took a few months, of course. Tina was irritable and swollen for quite a while, but their brand new baby boy, Rolf, began to take on a personality of his own. His likeness to both Tina and Newt was “remarkable”, as Jacob put it. Already freckled with wisps of reddish hair, Newt melted every time the baby got passed into his arms. His no-funny-business personality (that _I know you’re face is behind your hands, Dad_ look) was all thanks to his mother. Newt let her know that quite often. 

Rolf’s father taught him to respect nature and women, as well as hundreds of other invaluable lessons. Rolf’s mother taught him to be driven, but always to know that his family had his back. After years of riding hippogriffs, playing with Kneazles and watching Newt and Tina steal kisses, Rolf went off to Hogwarts. He boarded the train and took one last look at his parents before embarking on the next step of life’s journey. Tina and Newt stood close together, Newt’s hand wrapped around Tina’s waist. A pained smile flitted across Tina’s lips as she raised her hand to wave. Rolf Scamander would grow to be their pride and joy, learning of Grindelwald’s war while also encountering his own. 

Epilogue

In the detailing of Newt and Tina’s life, especially their later life, you may get the impression that their time together was easy. It wasn’t. They lived through two wars and sent their son off into a world that erupted into a third. There were still doubters of Newt’s work, therefore he continued to work tirelessly to promote education of magical creatures. After Rolf’s birth, Tina’s work ceased. It was a full time job raising such an energetic little boy. Even if she wanted to remain a career woman, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. After all, she knew what it felt like to miss your parents. There were moments of strains in which Tina and Newt’s relationship felt quite fragile, but their love never wavered. Newt and Tina would tuck Rolf in and flop down together on the couch, reminiscing of the old days and attempting to hopeful for the future. Most importantly, they never stopped supporting each other. 

It was early in Newt and Tina’s relationship that we saw the backbone to their connection. After their three-day escapade through New York, Newt was momentarily stunned to receive Tina’s support for the publishing of his book. Newt supported Tina’s endeavor to save Credence, the Second Salem boy in desperate need of rescuing. While you can be sure that Newt and Tina had their instances where they had their problems, they also knew that true love remained in their constant support of each other. For better or for worse, they were going to care for each other. That, my friends, is how true love never dies. (Doesn’t hurt to kiss by a romantic fire, either)


End file.
